Kyuss, the Worm that Walks
Summary Kyuss, the Worm that Walks was once a necromantic prophet of a decadent society that was cast out for his utterings of an ominous future age, the Age of Worms, in which all would come to ruin and Kyuss would become the God-Ruler. Instead of rotting in his exile, Kyuss drew to him thousands of followers and rebuilt an ancient evil city as his citadel. Within this city, Kyuss found many artifacts affirming his prophecies, and one telling him how to ascend to godhood- kill your followers, the artifacts said, and enter the obelisk. And so Kyuss did so and with the blood of thousands on his hands, he entered the obelisk and became neither god nor man- he became the Worm that Walks. Kyuss now aims to escape his prison, all the while generating filth and vermin to attack the world that has shunned him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time Name: Kyuss, the Worm that Walks Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 6, and 8) Animal Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Abstracts, nonexistents, spirits, intangible creatures, conceptual monsters, and beings on other or multiple planes of existence), Biological Manipulation (Can infect a living host with worms, transforming their biology into that of a Spawn of Kyuss), Telepathy, Power Nullification (As an Elder Evil, Kyuss can nullify the abilities of even Greater Gods such as Gruumsh), Weapon Mastery, Precognition (Foresaw the events of the Age of Worms, thousands of years in the future), Regeneration (High, can completely reform his body over the course of 24 hours so long as a single worm exists, reforming the entire bodies of worms), BFR, Aura, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Extrasensory Perception (via Truesight, allows Kyuss to see through illusions, invisibility, and anything that is "false" with reality, such as a person's true form), Omnilingualism, Summoning (Can summon hordes of vermin and his followers across the planes), Body Control (Can separate into a horde of worms), Blood Manipulation (Can rip the blood from a target, killing living creatures instantly and leaving their blood as a trap), Mind Manipulation, Power Modification (Can combine the effects of two spells mentally), Teleportation, Invisibility, Matter Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fusionism (Fused with a warlord named Katashka), Sleep Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement (Miasma of Entropy liquefies non-living material to render it useless), Necromancy, Statistics Reduction, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Text Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Extreme Resistance to Transmutation, Magic, Reality Warping, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Petrification, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Clairvoyance, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Father Llymic, who was capable of lowering global temperatures by ten degrees upon his escape), Large Country level via prep time (Another Elder Evil prepared for long enough to ram itself into a planet, ejecting tons of debris into the atmosphere) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Can battle adventurers such as Mordenkainen) Lifting Strength: Class K (Despite its smaller stature, the Worm that Walks can push over 500 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time Stamina: Infinite, has struggled against his prison constantly for millennia without rest Range: Hundreds of meters, potentially inter-dimensional Standard Equipment: Various weaponry Intelligence: Genius, in life was a masterful necromancer and possesses a score comparable to other high-end magic users Weaknesses: None notable WormThatWalks.jpg WormThatWalksMask.jpg Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ashen One (Dark Souls) Ashen One's profile (Speed Equalized, fight happened in Helm's Deep, both at 6-B and both fully equipped) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Immortals Category:Animals Category:Animal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Blood Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Text Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons